UGK
UGK (short for Underground Kingz) was an American hip hop duo from Port Arthur, Texas, formed in 1987, by the late Chad "Pimp C" Butler and Bernard "Bun B" Freeman. They released their first major-label album Too Hard to Swallow, in 1992, followed by several other albums charting on the [https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Billboard_200 Billboard''200] and Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums charts, including the self-titledUnderground Kingz'' album, which debuted at number one on the Billboard''200, in August 2007. The duo has also been featured on hit singles by several other artists, such as on "Big Pimpin'" by Jay-Z and "Sippin' on Some Syrup" by Three 6 Mafia. Pimp C founded UGK Records in late 2005. On December 4, 2007, Pimp C was found dead in a West Hollywood, CaliforniaHOTEL ROOM. History ×Ads by RandomPriceIn 1992, UGK was signed to Jive Records under a five-album contract, releasing their major-label debut album ''Too Hard to Swallow.[1] While it featured several new recordings, it also featured several songs that had been culled from The Southern Way.[2] However, several songs that had been intended to be included on the album were excised at the last minute, apparently due to their overly explicit content. Five of these songs would surface two months before the release of Too Hard to Swallow, on an EPdistributed by Bigtyme Recordz; appropriately enough, the EP was titled''Banned. A popular song from the album "Pocket Full of Stones" was also included on the Menace II Society soundtrack in 1993. Their second album, ''Super Tight, was released two years later, on August 30. Unlike their previous album, Super Tight managed to break into the Billboard Hot 200 and ultimately peaked at #95; their third album, Ridin' Dirty, peaked at #15.[3] Ridin' Dirty would also be UGK's last album for the time being, as they went on a five-year hiatus not long afterward. The year 2000 became a breakthrough year for the group. UGK made a high-profile guest appearance on Jay-Z's smash hit "Big Pimpin'" and also appeared on Three 6 Mafia's hit "Sippin' on Some Syrup". Both of these collaborations greatly increased theirREPUTATION, and helped fuel anticipation for their next project[citation needed]. Jive Records failed to capitalize on this new-found interest in the duo, as their fourth album, 2001's Dirty Money, came and went with little fanfare. Further problems arose when Pimp C was incarcerated for an aggravated gun assault charge in 2002.[4] Throughout the time of his incarceration, Bun B carried on the UGK name by making numerous guest appearances on songs by other artists, with every appearance either mentioning Pimp C or featuring a "Free Pimp C!" or "Free the Pimp" chant. Many of UGK's peers did the same, and mentioned Pimp C in their own songs with or without Bun B.[5] During this period, Jive Recordsreleased a Best of UGK album, as well as a Chopped & Screwed remix album.[6] As a result of Pimp C's incarceration, both members of UGK began solo careers out of necessity. Rap-A-Lot Records released Pimp C's solo debut, Sweet James Jones Stories, on March 1, 2005. Bun B later released his own solo foray, Trill, on October 18, 2005. It opened at #6 on the Billboard Hot 200, and also peaked at #1 on Billboard's Top R&B/Hip-hop Album chart. On December 30, 2005, Pimp C was released from prison and was to be on parole until December 2009,.[7][8] He released his first post-incarceration album, titled Pimpalation, on July 25, 2006.[9] On August 7, 2007, the group released their fifth studio album, the self-titled Underground Kingz. It was a double album, containing 26 tracks andSPANNING two discs.[10] Featured guests included Talib Kweli, Too Short, Rick Ross, Z-RO, Three 6 Mafia, Slim Thug, OutKast, as well as hip-hop legends Kool G Rap and Big Daddy Kane on a Marley Marl-produced track titled "Next Up". The album also featured British rapper Dizzee Rascal on the track "Two Types of Bitches",[10] following UGK's guest appearance in Rascal's own album Maths + English for the track "Where's Da G's". The album featured production by DJ Paul & Juicy J, Jazze Pha, Swizz Beatz, The Runners, Lil Jon, fellow Texas legend Scarface, and Pimp C.[11] DJ Paul and Juicy J produced the second single, "International Player's Anthem (I Choose You)". They had used a similar beat onProject Pat's album titled Layin' Da Smack Down in 2002. The album got a positive reception, both commercially and critically. It received a 4-star rating from Allmusic, and reached #1 on the Billboard Hot 200 album charts. "International Player's Anthem (I Choose You)" became the group's only single to chart on the [https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] pop charts, where it peaked at #70. 2007-09: Death of Pimp C and breakup ×Ads by RandomPriceOn December 4, 2007, Pimp C was found dead at the Mondrian Hotel in West Hollywood, California, after Los Angeles County Fire Department responded to a 9-1-1 call. They arrived to his sixth-floorHOTEL ROOM to find him dead in bed. This was three days after he performed with Too Short at the House of Blues in Los Angeles.[12][13] Bun B was interviewed a few days later by radio DJ Madd Hatta, and an audio recording has been posted online.[14] Bun B recently stated in an interview that there will be one last UGK album released, before he permanently becomes a solo act.[15] "We were heavy into the meat of the album before Pimp passed," says Bun. "The dedication song-the night I wrote it, I wanted it to be one of the last records recorded for this album after what happened." "Yea, we’re still putting together this last UGK record too, because there’s a lot of music that we’ve already recorded for it," adds Bun B. "I think that album itself is going to be a little bit weird." Discography Projects Awards *BET Awards **2008, Video of the Year ("International Players Anthem") with Outkast (Nominated) **2008, "Best Group" *BET Hip-Hop Awards **2007, Video of the Year ("International Players Anthem") with Outkast (Awarded) *Grammy Awards **2001, Best Rap Performance By a Duo or Group ("Big Pimpin") (Nominated) **2008, Best Rap Performance By a Duo or Group ("Int'l Players Anthem (I Choose You)") (Nominated) *Ozone Awards **2006, Living Legends Award (Awarded) **2008, Best Rap Group (Awarded) **2008, Best Rap Album (Underground Kingz) Nominated **2008, Best Video ("International Players Anthem") with Outkast (Awarded) Category:Duos